Goren Gattai Turbo Robo
: A giant robot formed from five automobiles by the command . In the Philippine Dub like the Great Five in Hikari Sentai Maskman, the command is renamed as Turbo Robo, Combine! and its battle formation after it forms the Turbo Robo known as Turbo Robot, Attack!. Its main weapon is the and it destroys monsters with its finishing attack, the . In the Philippine Dub, the sword is renamed as Turbo Sword and its finishing attack becomes Turbo Flash. Its other weapons are the , and the and . It was badly damaged by Zimba in episode 28 and it caused it to break the combination of the mecha. It returned at episode 30 to help the buried Turbo Rugger. The toy version was referred as . Overview Appearances: Turboranger Episodes 3 History Turboranger to be added Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Years later, Turbo GT appeared as part of an army of robots, animals, jets, machines and vehicles belonging to the first 25 red heroes. As anticipated by Soukichi Banba (Big One), they were led by Akira Shinmei (AoRenger) and Chief Counsellor Naoyuki Miura to help fight Lost Highness Rakushaasa. Turbo Robo, as one of the past Sentai Giant Robos, imbued Hyakujuu Gattai GaoKing with its power to defeat the giant Lost Highness Rakushaasa. Gokaiger When GokaiOh and Gosei Great faced the Black Cross Colossus, the mecha of the first 33 Super Sentai, including Turborobo which possibly manifested from a toy version like DaiDenzin and the Variblune, appeared to back them up. When the Black Cross Colossus summoned several giant villains to oppose them, Turbo Robo fought alongside Dekaranger Robo and Live Robo to destroy Hades God Cyclops. After all the giant villains were destroyed, all 35 mecha weakened Black Cross Colossus with a combined attack before GokaiOh combined with the Variblune to become Goren GokaiOh which destroyed the Black Cross Colossus with the Gokai Hurricane: Cassiopeia finisher. With the battle won, the 33 past Super Sentai mecha vanished. Components Turbo GT : A grand tourer driven by Red Turbo. It fires the . It is stored to the left of the Turbo Truck and the right of the Turbo Jeep. It forms the Turborobo's head, chest, and back. Its top speed is Mach 1.2. Its front wheels turn parallel to the chassis when the Turbo GT is flying. It appeared again in the Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai. Appearances: Turboranger Episodes 2 Turbo Truck : A race truck driven by Black Turbo. It fires the . It forms the Turborobo's body, arms and upper legs and Turbo Shield and Turbo Cannon. It is stored to the left of the Turbo Wagon and the right of the Turbo GT. Its top speed is 980 km/h (609 mph). Since it makes up main physical body of Turbo Robo (with Turbo GT fitting on top of it), it becomes prone to damage when the mecha is attacked directly; this happens during the final battle with Dark Boma Zimba where it takes the most damage and breaks down, forcing the entire mecha apart and forcing the Turboranger to use and develop new mecha such as Turbobuilder and Turbo Rugger. As the other Turboranger develop the Turbo Rugger, Daichi is forced to used the disabled Turbo Truck to hold off the assault of Princess Boma Jarmin as a distraction before finally fixing it in time for Turbo Robo to fight the giant Super-Majin Bōma. Appearances: Turboranger Episodes 3 Turbo Jeep : A sport utility vehicle driven by Blue Turbo. It fires the Jeep Gattlers. It is stored to the left of the Turbo GT. It forms the Turborobo's left foot. Its top speed is 850 Km/h (528 mph). Appearances: Turboranger Episodes 3 Turbo Buggy : A dune buggy driven by Yellow Turbo. It uses the Wire Grappler. It is to the right of the Turbo Wagon. It forms the Turborobo's right foot. Its top speed is 830 km/h (515 mph). Appearances: Turboranger Episodes 3 Turbo Wagon : A station wagon driven by Pink Turbo. It fires the . It is stored to the left of the Turbo Buggy and the right of the Turbo Truck. It forms the Turborobo's lower legs. Its top speed is 620 km/h (385 mph). Appearances: Turboranger Episodes 3 Cockpits Turboranger Red cockpit.png|Turbo GT Turboranger Black cockpit.jpg|Turbo Truck Turboranger blue cockpit.jpg|Turbo Jeep Yellow_Turbo_Cockpit.png|Turbo Buggy Turboranger pink cockpit.png|Turbo Wagon Turboranger Robo cockpit.png|Turborobo cockpit Notes *Turbo Robo is the first giant robot whose individual components are all automobiles, instead of also including tanks and jets in the formation. Category:Mecha (Turboranger) Category:Five-Piece Combination